Resistive memory elements can be programmed to different resistive states by applying programming energy. After programming, the state of the resistive memory elements can be read and remains stable over a specified time period. Large arrays of resistive memory elements can be used to create a variety of resistive memory devices, including non-volatile solid state memory, programmable logic, signal processing, control systems, pattern recognition devices, and other applications. Examples of resistive memory devices include memristors, phase change memory, and spin-transfer torque.
Memristors are devices that can be programmed to different resistive states by applying a programming energy, for example, a voltage or current pulse. This energy generates a combination of electric field and thermal effects that can modulate the conductivity of both non-volatile switch and non-linear select functions in a memristive element. After programming, the state of the memristor can be read and remains stable over a specified time period. Memristive elements can be used in a variety of applications, including non-volatile solid state memory, programmable logic, signal processing, control systems, pattern recognition, and other applications.